Cliches and a bit of Serendipity
by Stupid computer
Summary: After his run in with Tiger Claw, Casey's (love) life takes a very unexpected turn. After getting a leg wound treated by Donatello, Casey finds himself becoming hopelessly attached to the purple masked ninja. This is a fact that he tries to avoid at all costs because Casey Jones is NOT going to be a part of a campy romcom. A story of cliches, surprises, and (maybe) a bit of love.
1. Introduction

**I've noticed a shocking lack of Jonatello in the TMNT fandom so I decided to fix that. This is just a silly story that will be updated periodically and shouldn't be taken too seriously. I know I kind of suck and dialog...and everything else but I'm trying my best so constructive criticism will be welcomed and appreciated! I want to thank my wonderful beta _Athena the wise girl _who I clumsily asked to preview and revise this story. Without their help this fic would be a wreck so go check out their stories ok? As you can tell, this entire story will be based around Rom-Com clich****és. I have a few planned out but PLEASE feel free to give me some more ideas. This chapter is just a intro but I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Clichés: A predictable, overused sequence of action or an overused saying_

_Serendipity: The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way_

* * *

The first thing Casey became aware of when he woke was the dull pain in his side. The second thing was the dull pain in his legs. The third thing was the dull pain all over his body. He let out a low groan and tried to move his arms but they were stiff as boards. The dull pain in his body started to become more intense, increasing with each wheezy breath that he took. With a great amount of struggle, he tried to sit up. He managed to raise himself a few inches with his elbows only to collapse back down when a raw burning sensation spread through his thigh.

"Gah! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths. I-it doesn't hurt that much. You got this." Casey muttered to himself as he rubbed his leg up and down to ease the pain.

He tried to raise himself again but was met with the same result: His head hitting the pillow with a 'thump'. Under normal circumstances the pillow would have felt nice, but now all it did was bring about a headache. Casey propped his arms once more so he could try again when someone interrupted him.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you'd still be passed out." Casey's neck was too stiff to turn but he recognized the person the voice belonged to.

"What 're you doin' here Donnie?" His words slurred together as he tried to move as little as possible.

"Um, I live here?"

Casey hadn't even realized that he was still in the lair. He strained his neck ever so slightly and saw that, sure enough, he was lying on his friends' couch in their living room. The lights in the dojo and the kitchen were turned off so it was safe bet that everyone was asleep. Casey wondered if Raph was still up in his room. If he could just get up and walk a few strides-

"How are you feeling?" Donnie's question interrupted Casey's thoughts and brought him back to the reality of his situation. He couldn't even sit up, how could he expect himself to walk?

"I feel-AH!" A sudden shot of pain ran up Casey's leg.

It was a blistering burning sensation that engulfed him; the pain felt like a thousand little red hot needles had been jabbed into his thigh at once. He reached to grab his leg but before he could he felt a cool hand spread onto the offending area. Donnie had rushed over to the couch and had gently placed his hands on Casey's thigh; his cool skin helping the burning sensation. Even through his jean Casey could tell that Donnie's hands were icy. He wondered briefly if it was a turtle thing. That thought was soon replaced with the awkward realization that Donnie's hand was moving up and down his leg.

"Whoa, hold up there Donnie Boy, just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Casey tried to push Donatello off of him despite the ache in his arms. Donnie wouldn't budge.

"Take off your pants." Donnie's words came out fast with a sense of urgency behind them. Casey was taken aback and tried even harder to push purple masked turtle away.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!? Get off of me!"

"Shut up Jones, you're bleeding through the fabric!" Donnie held up his hand, soaked in dark red blood.

"Wha-?" Casey became light headed like he had just gotten whip lash.

He didn't make any movements to do what Donnie asked. The edges of things started to look fuzzy and he could feel that he was about to pass out for the second time that night.

"Casey? Casey! I need you to stay awake okay? I need you to take your jeans off so I can see the wound. It may be a major artery...Casey..."

Casey didn't hear anything else before he passed out.

* * *

Casey felt a soft touch glide across his thigh. It was a pleasant feeling, light and airy against his burning skin. He reveled in the feathery feeling of fingers for a moment. Then, suddenly, something was yanked across his leg and tied into a tight knot. The pressure caused him to grimace.

"Ouch! Watch it." Casey snapped at whoever was touching him.

"You're awake. Okay, that's good, this is good. Try to stay awake now, ok? Just…just stay awake."

Casey slowly opened his eyes and saw that he sitting on a metal table propped up against a stone wall. Donnie was sitting beside him, wrapping up his leg…his bare leg. Casey suddenly became painfully aware that he was sitting in Donnie's lab without his pants. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember why exactly he was in this situation. He had woken up, tried to sit up, hurt his leg, and then what? Blood. There had been blood covering Donnie's hand and the turtle wanted him to take his pants off…there was something about an artery. Casey couldn't remember exactly what had been said. There was no more blood, he was sitting in Donnie's lab, and his pants were gone. The situation warranted a few questions.

"Don? Why the hell am I in my underwear?"

"Listen Jones I'm trying to finish fixing up this wound so if you could just shut it for five more minutes that would be really fantastic."

Casey didn't want to be quiet but the undertone of worry in Donnie's voice was enough to keep his mouth shut while for a few more minutes. As the turtle was finishing up with his leg, Casey began to ask questions again.

"What happened? Why am I sitting on one of your…weird nerd tables without my pants on?"

"It's not called a weird nerd table. It's a medical table, idiot."

"Okay, really not interested in that but that still doesn't explain why I don't have any pants." Casey crossed his arms and watched Donnie roll his eyes.

"There was a tear in the side of your jeans. When you fell off the roof you must've scrapped something on the way down or when you landed. Master Splinter didn't see it because he only treated the wounds on your face and arms-"

"Still waiting for you to get to the part where I'm sitting half naked in your personal dork zone."

"I'm getting there! If you would close your mouth you'd understand a lot more. You had a bunch of concrete and pebbles stuck in your leg. I had to take of your pants so I could treat the wound. Now would _please _let me finish!?" Donnie snapped and continued running his hands along Casey's thigh, lightly pressing on the bandaging to make sure that it was secured. Casey tried distracting himself from the turtle's work; the light touches of his cool skin gave him goose bumps. He almost whined in disappointment when Donnie was finished dressing the wound but he quickly covered the noise up by speaking.

"You suck at telling stories."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll just let you bleed to death while I work on my story telling skills."

At Donnie's remark, Casey rolled his eyes. He tried to swing his legs off of the table only to have Donatello stop him.

"What do you think you're doing? You just lost a lot of blood, Casey. You really shouldn't move for a while."

"Yeah right, I'm fine." To prove his point, Casey slid off the table and started walking.

But then his legs started to wobble and gave out after a few steps. He fell backwards onto Donnie who was still sitting in his seat.

"Told you." Donnie said rather cheekily.

In his embarrassment, Casey failed to come up with a proper sarcastic reply.

"Can I at least have my pants back?" He said with a slight flush to his face.

"Not until tomorrow," Donnie replied, " I have to ask Mikey or Master Splinter to help wash out the blood."

"Great. Just great. A giant rat dude washing my clothes. Doesn't get better than that. And by the way, Mr. Wise Guy, how am I supposed to go lay down if I can't walk?"

"Put your legs over my arm and grab my neck." Donnie instructed.

"What? No. Oh no, I'm not going to let you carry my bridal style back to the couch. I know this is hard to believe but there's a thing called dignity and some people actually have it."

"Says the pantsless guy who just fell backwards onto my lap and hasn't moved."

Casey went silent yet again. With much grumbling and bickering he let Donnie carry him back to the living room.

"This is so awkward." Casey mumbled as Donnie sat him back down on the couch.

"It's only as awkward as you make it to be Jones."

"We mention this to no one, got it?"

"Because carrying previously bleeding, presently pantsless teens bridal style is something I just wanted everyone to know. Of course I'm not going to tell."

After Casey's leg as propped up, Donnie headed back to his lab. Half way to the door he called out;

"And by the way, nice boxers Jones. Never thought you would go for the stereotypical tough-guy-wears-heart-underwear."

Casey thought about flipping him off but he knew that Donnie wouldn't see it. The night had been terrible; Casey still had aches all over. Donnie might have helped him out but he'd also been a sarcastic know-it-all about it. Still, Casey caught himself going to sleep with the memory of Donnie's fingers lightly hovering about his thighs.


	2. Bury the Hatchet

**I'm trying to get better at dialog and pacing. I have a problem with rushing through points and there might be a bit of that in this chapter. But I'm working on improving! Great thanks to _Athena the wise girl _for being my beta. She writes really good stories as well! **

The next time Casey awoke the pain in his thigh was bearable and his body ached less. The lair was still quiet and everything seemed still. The light was on in the dojo but the familiar sounds of grunts and complaints were missing.

"Weird." Casey muttered to himself.

As he absentmindedly rubbed his hurt leg, his fingers brushed against the rubber of a cold, damp ice pack. Not that curious about how it got there, he tossed it aside and moved to stand up. He had just set his foot down on the cold sewer floor when something soft was thrown at his face.

"I thought I told you that you needed rest." Donnie's stern voice broke the silence that had descended over the lair.

Casey glanced at the turtle and then down at the object that was thrown at him. It was his jeans, freshly washed and cleared of all blood. He ignored Donnie to put on his pants, careful when it came to pulling the fabric up over his bandaged thigh. Once he was done, he stood up and strode over to Donnie.

"If I remember," Casey started, "You said that I shouldn't move for a while. It's been a while so your medical knowledge that came from WebMD is no longer needed."

"I'm serious Casey, you nearly cut an artery open last night. You need to lay down."

"A little cut isn't going to keep down Casey Jones, I'm nearly invincible. Now where is everybody? I wanna hang with Raph before we have to head out for patrol tonight." Casey tried to push past Donnie but the turtle stayed firmly put.

"They've already left, I stayed behind to keep a watch on you because you slept all day and we were getting worried. Now go lay back down right now or so help me I will force you back on that couch."

"I've been out all day and you still want me to rest? Sorry Stick Master, no go. I'm just gonna see if I can catch u-HEY!"

Like that night before, Donnie had picked Casey up. Unlike the night before, this time Donnie held Casey around the ribs, carelessly dumped him back on the couch, and sat down beside him in an effort to make sure the injured teen wouldn't get up again.

"What was that for?! Ya can't just go picking people up when they're talking. And how do you keep picking me up? Raph says you're the weak one."

"I've spent fifteen years vigorously training each day under a grand Master of martial arts. Plus, you're a ninety pound tooth pick. Now what did you do with that ice pack I put on your leg?" Donnie searched the ground for a second before he found the pack, slightly dusty after being tossed onto the floor. He whipped down the outside with his hands and then sat it gently onto Casey's leg.

"You're the one who put that on me?" Casey asked. He had lost his resolve to try and fight Donnie. After last night and what just happened, he could tell that it would be a fruitless battle.

"Of course I did. Ice packs don't just appear out of thin air. There's not some magical force that bestows ice packs upon those it deems worthy. Have any more questions Puck Head?" Donnie snapped.

"Yeah, I do actually. Just what is your damage?" Casey snapped back.

He was tired of Donnie always insulting him, finding a fault in everything he said. It was getting old and annoying and Casey wasn't going to have it, especially if he was stuck with Donnie while his leg healed.

The question seemed to take Donnie by surprise. He sat up a little straighter and avoided making eye contact with Casey.

"What do you mean by my damage exactly?" Donnie asked.

"I mean, what's your problem with me? You know, I get it. You like April, I like April. Whatever, liking the same chick isn't an excuse to be a total dick. All you ever do is snip at me, even when you're trying to help. Do you just hate me or something?"

There was a long moment of silence where Casey waited for Donnie's response. The silence stretched on longer and longer as Donnie refused to speak. Casey was about to give up and turn on the T.V to fill the silence when Donnie cleared his throat.

"I don't…I don't hate you-"

"Really? Because you could have fooled me."

"I don't. You were a jerk to me too so don't act like you're the only victim here!"

Casey wanted to argue back but it was the truth.

"Ok so we've both been jerks, although to be fair I'm pretty sure you started it. Whatever, can't we just be cool?" Casey held up his fist and after a brief hesitation, Donnie bumped it with his.

"Alright, we can…be cool."

"Sweet. So no more dirty fighting over April, right?" Casey asked.

At the mention of April, Donnie's face dropped and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Actually you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you-aw man did she reject you?"

"Kind of, she had her reasons. Not that she really needed to give me a reason. We talked about it and she said that she was flattered but she didn't think it would work for…reasons." Donnie explained.

Casey wanted to be happy at this news, he really did. However, at the sight of Donnie's fallen face and sad eyes, he couldn't bring himself to. Awkwardly, he gave Donnie a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"That's tough man. Really sucks. I mean, I won't have to worry about competition anymore but I feel for ya." Casey thought that he made a wrong move, mentioning that he wouldn't have to worry about asking April out, but instead of seeming angry Donnie gave him a look of pity. It was a pitying look that made it seem that Donnie knew something that he didn't and was sorry for that fact.

"It's alright. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. Who wants to date a giant turtle anyways?"

No one said anything after that. Instead, Donnie grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V.


End file.
